I love you
by Uniquecrazyfishxo
Summary: Sam&tom story, it's my first fanfic so sorry if it's bad.. Basically Sam and Tom find out how much they mean to each other:) Sorry it's a small summary.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic:) sorry if it's not very good, English isn't my strongest subject but I'll try my hardest! Please review:)

* * *

Sam cycled into work, as she does most mornings. She had just got of her bike when she heard another bikes bell ring, it was Tom, she had wanted to smile but she remembered that she was supposed to annoyed at him for not coming round to her house, so she just turned around and gave him the most frightening look she could.

"Look, I know I should of called but Big Mac and Noel dragged me to the pub and I just lost track of time.." Tom said noticing the look on Sam's face.

"Yes, you should of called.." said replied trying to stay serious but realising how hard it was for her to stay angry at Tom's funny personality.

"I'm sorry," Tom mumbled trying to pull the most innocent face he could.

"Well its a good job I love you then isn't it?" Sam questioned, not realising she just told Tom she loved him, for the first time.

Tom just looked at her surprised then he pulled her towards himself giving her a massive bear hug. "You love me?" Tom asked her nervously.

"Of course I do! I just have never been brave enough to say it to your face," Sam answered him still in his arms.

"I love you too. And I'm glad you said it, I thought I was going to have to say it first," Tom said with a cheeky grin beginning to form on his lips.

Sam pulled away from him and looked into his eyes "Why don't you make it up to me tonight then?"

"Don't worry, I will!" Tom answered as they walked to the entrance of the ED.

* * *

"Sam?" Zoe said as she put her head around the staff room door.

"Yes Zoe," Sam replied to her name.

"RTC, you're needed." Zoe finished as she closed the staff room door.

"Comming..." Sam muttered as she made her way to resus.

On her way she saw Tom treating a small boy, she smiled to her self thinking how good a dad he would be and she began to daydream about him and her having a family and being totally happy. She was rudely awoken from her daydream by a very flustered Zoe yelling at her to stop staring into space, Sam quickly snapped out of it and ran after Zoe into resus but not before giving Tom a loving smile that he returned.

Her patient was a young man aged around 29, him, his wife and his young boy had all been involved in the RTC. He was fairly lucky only having a fractured leg and dislocated arm, it could of been a lot worse. His wife only had a sprained wrist and the young boy had been saved by his car seat so he was totally fine. Sam sorted out the treatment for the man and asked Linda to keep him under obs for a couple of hours just to make sure there wasn't anything else wrong with him though she was pretty sure he was going to be fine.

"Sam, sorry for being so blunt earlier. I'm not in the best of moods," Zoe told Sam after finishing up in resus.

"It's fine Zoe, It would take a lot more than you being blunt to annoy me today," Sam said sounding very happy.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked concerned why Sam was so happy.

"Yeah, fine why?" sam questioned, did she not look alright?

"You seem...happy, well a lot happier than usual," Zoe answered trying not to sound suprised that Sam was happy.

"Can't a person be happy and have no reason for it?" Sam asked not waiting for a reply, she stormed of to the staff room to calm down a little.

"Sorry.." Zoe mumbled under her breath, not meaning to annoy her friend.

* * *

Sam found herself sat on the big comfy sofa in the corner of the room. She did feel a little tired so she decided to make herself a coffee.

"You alright Sam?" she turned to find Tom's worried face looking at her.

"Yeah, fine. Why do I not look alright?"

Tom shrugged "You just look.." he paused looking for the right word.

"Tired? Yeah i feel it too," finishing his sentence, they both laughed then leaned in for a tender kiss. They pulled apart, Sam looked up into Tom's eyes a smile plastered all over her face "Stop worrying".

"I can't help but worry about you, I know what you're like," he said cheekily.

Sam elbowed him gently, and he pretended she had hurt him by grabbing his tummy and wincing.

"Sorry Dr Kent but I have patients to treat." Sam said quickly before pecking him on the lips and returning to the busy ED reception to treat patients.

* * *

After a fairly quiet day in the ED Sam and Tom headed to the pub for a few drinks. They found a quiet corner of the pub and sat there together. Tom couldn't take his eyes of sama nd watched her every movement, she was so beautiful in his eyes and he wondered why Dylan had ever let her go. He would never let her go especially not without a fight.

"Tom," Sam said trying to get his attention.

"Mmm"

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You," he answered causing Sam to blush "You are so beautiful,"

"Don't be silly Tom," Sam said not believing him.

"You are, I'm so lucky to have you..to be honest I didn't think you liked me that way at first.."

"Shh, you are making me blush..why don't we go back to mine and finish a bottle of wine?" she askedswitch a slight sparkle in her eye.

Tom didn't need any convincing, he pretty much ran to the bar and paid for the drinks they had ordered anddulled Sam out of her seat by her hand.

"What's your rush? We have all night..." Sam said as she stopped him in his tracks and turned him round to face her.

Tom replied with a simple "I can't wait much longer..." as their lips crashed together passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes but then silently made their way to the taxi that had just pulled up in front of them, they got in and told the the driver sam's address before carrying on where they were outside the pub.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Sorry it doesn't really make sense, I'll try and update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

hey again guys, thank youu sooo much for the wonderful reviews they really do bring a smile to my face:) i hope you enjoy this chapter and i may not be able to update anytime soon, but i really will try my hardest! Much love..

* * *

Tom woke to find himself with his arms wrapped around a very peaceful looking Sam. He smiled at the memory of last night and how much he had enjoyed it, hoping Sam had enjoyed it as much as him.  
He heard a content groan leave Sams mouth and guessed she was waking up.

"Morning beautiful," he said as he kissed her cheek lightly.  
"Morning tommy," Sam replied whilst rubbing her eyes to wake herself up a little more.  
"If we dont get up now we are going to be late you know," Tom said catching sight of the clock.  
"Can't we just phone in sick?" Sam asked not wanting leave Tom's comforting arms.  
"Well we could..but we are not going to, it would cause to much suspicion," Tom raised his eyebrows as he said this knowing people were catching on to the fact him and Sam were together now.  
"Urg..we best get up then," Sam groaned.

Slowy they both got up, niether of them wanting to leave eachothers embrace. Sam went to the bathroom to make herself look at least half awake, whereas Tom went downstairs to make them both a morning coffee.  
Tom was just waiting for the coffee machine to finish when he saw Sam make her way down stairs. Sam finally reached the bottom and headed to the kitchen, where Tom was, she walked straight into his arms and they kissed passionatly, as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time even though it had only been a couple of minutes.

"I love you," were the words that left Sam's lips as they finally broke apart.  
"I love you too," Tom replied handing her the finished coffee.  
"Can we walk into work hand in hand today?" Sam queried after taking a sip of her coffee.  
"I thought you wanted to tell Dylan first?" Tom asked supprised Sam had asked him the question, she was the one who said they should wait.  
"I'm sick of revoling my life around him. I want to be happy and if that means upsetting him for a week or so, so be it." Sam replied firmly.  
"Fine then, lets go get ready and then walk into work like a proper couple!" Tom said happily, knowing Sam must be proud to have him considering if he had asked her the same question a week ago she wouldn't of said yes but now it was her asking him! He loves her so much and she loves him as well.  
They both got ready then heaed for work.

* * *

It took them both 30 minutes to get totally ready and waiting to enter the ED.  
"You ready?" Tom said taking Sam's hand.  
Sam replied with a nod and a loving smile, so with that they entered the ED hand in hand.

The looks on other members of staffs faces were hilairious and they couldn't help but laugh at them.  
"Hey! Tom pulled Sam!" Fletch shouted as he caught sight of the couple, causing a couple of laughs and whispers.  
Sam and Tom got to the staff room without saying a word and then once they had both gone over to the lockers they glanced around to see everyone still in shock by what they had just witnessed.  
"Well that went well," Sam said sarcastically.  
"It could of gone way worse though," Tom reminded Sam.  
"Hmm, i suppose..anyway i have patients to treat. Drinks later?" Sam said taking a step closer to Tom.  
"Of course." he replied, tenderly kissing her lips before she left, a huge smile on both their faces.

It was another quiet day at the ED. Most injuries being minor cuts and fractures with the occasional broken leg or arm. Most of the doctors were heading for a after work drink. Sam headed into the staff room to find Tom waiting for her.  
"You ready?" he asked.  
"Um, i was thinking could we maybe just go back to mine and have a movie night?" Sam asked, sllightly nervously but she didn't know why.  
"Sounds great!" Tom relpied slightly thankful he didn't have to face loads of people asking him questions.  
"Really? I thought you wanted to go for a drink?" Sam said suprised at Tom's answer.  
"I did..but i'd rather sit cuddled up with you on the sofa watching movies," Tom said a she pulled her closer.  
Sam pecked his lips, which he returned with another kiss.  
"Lets go handsome." Sam said as she pulled Tom towards his car by his hand.

* * *

They got to Sam's and chose a romantic chick flick movie. Sam ran up stairs to put some PJ's on whilst Tom sorted out the DVD and got comfy on the sofa. She came back down then pretty much say on Tom, not being bothered he put his arms around her and pulled her closer stroking her hair as he did so, as he knew this made her relax.  
Sam sighed with content and snuggled as close as she could to Tom.  
"Never leave me.." she whispered to him.  
"I will never leave you, it would be to hard. I love you to much," he whispered back.  
"I love you so much." were Sam's last words as she couldnt keep her eyes open much longer.  
"I love you too." Tom replied, allowing her fall asleep in his arms while he watched the movie.

* * *

Sorry again, if it doesnt make sense and im sorry it is so short! please, please, please review! i'll update as soon as i can:)  
Until next time..


End file.
